


Wings of Sadness

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Prompt Fic, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec would do anything so Magnus could move on, while he would no longer be there.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Wings of Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Rough day at work, felt so drained, emotionally and all, I wanted to get it off my chest.
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for HM prompts: Wings & Rule - 500 words or less
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

_“_ _I know. But I’m not the first person he’s loved, and I won’t be the last. Breaking up is gonna hurt like hell, but it’s the kind of hurt he can recover from._ _”_

_“_ _But what about you? Can you recover?_ _” Isabelle asked her brother._

* * *

Emotions were nothing but distraction, he always knew that, but he still allowed himself to be hurt, so much that he felt he could not handle it.

It has done, he broke up with Magnus, and knew that probably once Magnus got his magic back, he would not want to see him again, the pain of broken heart was still raw to him.

Alec never replied to his sister, he knew that he could never recover from it, Nephilim only loved once, and Magnus was his one, his first of everything.

It was time to let go, spread his wings and find some solace for his broken heart.

* * *

Maryse told him of what Alec did, to say that Magnus was surprised with the depths his boyfriend was willing to go, to give him his magic, by sacrificing his own happiness.

While he had 17000 lovers, not once was he proposed and the ring that Maryse gave him on behalf of Alec, meant something to him, he was glad that his father stopped him from erasing his memories of Alexander.

Now he knew why the shadowhunter did that, he just hoped that it was not too late.

* * *

He saved Izzy before the demons attacked her at Alicante, but Alexander was not there.

Izzy looked at Magnus with tears in her eyes.

“Izzy, where is Alexander?”

“He’s gone and he is never coming back.” Izzy replied crying.

“What do you mean he’s gone?”

Magnus looked at Izzy, “Where is he?”

“He could not live anymore, his heart broke after he broke up with you, he could not take the pain anymore, he had nothing left to live for,” Izzy replied to him, and then she added, her voice broken with tears, “Nephilim loves once, Magnus.”

“What about Jace?”

“He lives, he has everything worth living for, yes, he will miss Alec, and so will I, Magnus.”

“I came too late.” Magnus said and looked at the sky, covered by demons, knowing that he was the one that had to close the rift.

He wore the Lightwood ring over his finger as he sat on his father’s chair at Edom, he wished that he could take time back, just to see his boyfriend or fiancé one last time.

His father, even in limbo, won after all; Alexander was gone so he could rule over Edom.


End file.
